


The Phantom Menace

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Star Wars: Celebration [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	The Phantom Menace

Just as the turbulence is brewing  
They go to negotiate peace  
And find instead plots that are brewing  
That they now need to cease  
As is their duty as they are Jedi knights.  
Negotiations were short- you were right.  
Look to the future Master Yoda says.

Then towards them the droids roll  
The lightsabers begin to dance  
These trade route talks will take their toll  
But now is not the chance  
To dwell on nought but escape.  
Those lies they may try to drape  
But we’re smarter than their ways. 

Running again on the planet surface  
The droids close in behind  
Mind your step and mind your place  
Speaking does not prove a mind.  
“Yousa have saved my life  
From this droid and man strife  
In thanks I must to you pays.”

Down to the core of the GuanGuans  
Shortcut back to the political Queen  
To protect her as she is the one  
They need and they are most keen  
To have her for legality sign.  
Lightsaber swoops in a perfect line  
In one movement tucked in the pocket.

Running back they suffer a hit:  
Their attackers they must shake  
Look at the little droid that did it!  
What an ally they will all make.  
Take the handmaiden she insists.  
He doesn’t follow her order yet she persists.  
“You’re a funny little boy”  
Says his angel, beautiful and coy.  
The beautiful being that arrived by rocket.

‘I’m a person and my name is Anakin  
The only human to build and fly a pod  
For my freedom in this pod race I will win,  
Over my Master the Jedi shall trod.’  
The anomaly leaves behind home  
As he takes to the stars to roam  
The convergence of Midichlorians may be wrong  
But it has never been seen this strong,  
For the Force he undoubtedly has it. 

The council have a right to fear  
Wary of the fears of the boy’s heart  
Now that the prophecy could be here  
Is it too late for training to start?  
The senator is called to step down  
Someone new to run this town  
And the deals for the trade.

The queen takes them through the wood  
Handmaiden in her place lies  
The queen steps up as she should,  
Mighty despite her size,  
She directs them to victory  
And the brighter day to see  
For a queen is what she is made.

A second apprentice is against the code  
Now the battle with him red of face.  
For the master it is the end of the road  
The apprentice now in his place.  
Lightsabers fight fierce, duel of fate  
Apprentice cries and is too late.  
As it begins, the life does fade.


End file.
